


Rhapsody in Red

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: While in St. Louis, Willow meets Damian, and her feeding him has unexpected consequences.





	Rhapsody in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Note: For the purposes of this fic, although Damian is *not* Anita's vampire servant. Damian may seem to be OOC, but consider this: we've never seen the way he acts around someone he cares for in the AB books. 

 

 

Damian could feel her before she even entered the Circus. Dark. Powerful. Shrouded in death. Her magic clung to her like a second skin, but he knew that was only a hint of what simmered beneath the surface. He could tell that everyone else in the Circus was just as drawn to her. 

 

Jean-Claude, the Master of St. Louis, had requested his attendance at this formal meeting between himself and the sorceress. They had all referred to her as Angelus' witch, but clearly, they were mistaken. It was obvious from the moment she stepped into the master's lair that she was her own power to be reckoned with. 

 

"Mademoiselle Rosenburg," Jean-Claude purred as she stepped in the room, letting his power flow into his voice. She raised one eyebrow at his display, looking up and meeting his eyes. He and Asher glanced at one another. Not only could she meet a vampire's eyes without succumbing to the mind roll, but the eyes of the most powerful vampire in the city, no less. 

 

She stepped out of the shadows she had been shrouded in and Damian literally felt as if the ground had fallen from beneath him. Like him, her eyes were a startling shade of green, and like him, her hair was a vivid red the color of fire. She positively exuded death magic, and it drew him like a moth to the flame. He had actually taken a step forward before he realized what he had done. He glanced up, but Jean-Claude was obviously too entranced to have noticed his slight. 

 

Willow cast a cursory glance over the master and his second in command. They were beautiful, no doubt about it. The master, with his dark hair and eyes the color of sapphires. And the one called Asher, with hair like spun gold and eyes a delicate pale blue. But her eyes were only for Damian. She was drawn to him in some way that defied explanation. She could feel his age and his power, but knew that it was held back for some reason. He was not a master, like the other two, but he had the potential to be one. It was there, just beneath the surface, and she longed to taste of its depths ... Jean-Claude cleared his throat, and her attention snapped back to the present. 

 

"Please, excuse me," she murmured, finally turning back to meet his eyes, which danced with amusement. "The Master of Los Angeles sends his greetings," she said in a more formal tone. "He was greatly appreciative of the aid you sent us in our battle with the demon known as The Beast. He would like to form an alliance with you, and to that end, has sent you a gift." 

 

When she did not present him with any token of appreciation, he asked, "And that would be ..." 

 

She looked up at him again and answered simply, "Me." 

 

~*~*~*~* 

 

There was shocked silence in the room for several moments following Willow's statement. Finally, Asher spoke. "Your pardon, mademoiselle, but you do not seem to be under anyone's control. One would not think that even a master vampire has the power to offer you as a gift." 

 

She smiled slightly at his assessment. "That is quite true. No one holds my leash, so to speak. However, Angelus is my closest friend, and I have the ability to help him in this matter. As a gesture of good will, I have agreed to remain in St. Louis for the term of one week and serve as pomme de sang to be shared among the master and the two vampires who aided Angelus," she said, indicating Asher and Damian. "It was for this reason that he asked only the three of you to be present for this meeting." 

 

The three vampires just stared at her. Jean-Claude was stunned, while Asher appeared contemplative. Damian wondered if she had any idea what she was offering. He was about to voice his concern when she spoke again. 

 

"If you are worried that I will come to any physical harm, I assure you that I have the capacity to heal myself," she said with a tight smile. Though she was not thrilled at the prospect of being food for three vampires for a week, they needed this alliance. Very badly. Close ties with Jean-Claude would help to keep the Council off their backs. 

 

"Please understand that it is not that I doubt you, chérie," Jean-Claude began in his most diplomatic voice. "But I would know more of what it is your blood can offer us. I would ask that you lower your shields." 

 

Willow's smile broadened; she knew she had won. Angel had once told her that the power she wielded was too much to resist, and had warned her to shield herself. She felt it was appropriate to give them a taste of what she could offer, and carefully let down her walls. Slowly, the shadows around her darkened, and she began to levitate a few inches above the ground. Darkness filled her eyes, and her hair turned black as her power spilled out onto her skin. She held her hands out to her sides, releasing the energy in a rush that brought all three of the vampires to their knees. Gradually, she reigned her magic back in, and her appearance returned to normal. 

 

"Mon dieu," Jean-Claude muttered, regaining his feet. 

 

"I take it you liked that small taste of my power," Willow said innocently. 

 

"Oui, mademoiselle," Asher said, regaining his senses. "I believe we shall accept your proposal." Jean-Claude only nodded his agreement. "Damian, please show Willow to the rooms prepared for her. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Willow lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. It wasn't that she didn't like it here, for the rooms they had given her were lavish and exquisitely decorated in silk and velvet. Her every comfort was seen to, as the master wanted to give her no reason to leave. And the Circus itself was quite entertaining in its own morbid way. 

 

She had been here for five days, and so far had alternated spending her nights with Jean-Claude and Asher. Feeding Jean-Claude had been everything his smooth voice and hypnotic eyes had promised it to be-nothing short of orgasmic. Her nights with Asher were more complicated on an emotional level. He had such a store of anguish in him, a pain that was as great as her own. When she had fed him, she had let him feel her grief over Tara, let him know that she understood him. In Asher, she had found a true friend. She had left him last night with the promise to try and find a way to heal his scars. 

 

However beautiful she found them both, and despite her friendship with Asher, neither vampire was the one whose attention she wanted. She had seen Damian only fleetingly since that first night. It was almost as if he was hiding from her. Yet, it was his turn now to feed from her, to share in her power. A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts. 

 

"Come in," she called, and the door slowly opened to reveal Damian. She smiled up at him. "I thought I might have to come find you," she teased, but her smile faded when she realized he wasn't laughing with her. Her heart sank. "Damian? Have I done something to offend you?" 

 

"No, not at all," he said, closing the door behind him. "On the contrary ... I find myself drawn to you." He slowly crossed the space between them with predatory grace. "With you I fear I may have no control ... control that I have maintained for centuries." He sat down on the side of her bed as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

 

Willow gazed deeply into emerald eyes that mirrored her own. "Damian ..." she whispered. "You're so much like me. You understand the darkness. I feel like I could lose myself in you." She reached out and ran her fingers through his fiery hair. When she touched the smooth skin of cheek, he groaned and turned his face into her caress. She leaned forward to brush her lips across his. What started as a chaste kiss quickly became more passionate, but he suddenly pulled away. "Damian?" she asked, confused and a little hurt. 

 

"Willow ... I'm not like the master and his vampires. Jean-Claude is part incubus, but I am not. I don't expect you-" He was cut off when she kissed him again. 

 

"I know," she said. "I didn't sleep with either of them. I couldn't. They're not who I want," she whispered against his ear. 

 

He looked in her eyes for a long moment, then nodded, a smile growing across his face. Slowly, he undressed her, then made short work of his own clothing. "Beautiful," he breathed, taking in her naked form. A delicious shiver of anticipation chased up her spine as his eyes raked her body. 

 

Willow gasped when his skin finally came in contact with hers. "Oh, goddess, Damian!" He seemed to be trying to lick every inch of her body, and she loved it. He captured one nipple in his mouth, and she writhed against him, arching her back up to meet his caress. "Damian!" 

 

Her hand found his solid length, and she grasped him, eliciting a moan of pleasure. She bit his shoulder lightly as he moved against her, and he growled, clearly enjoying the slight bit of pain. "Damian, please," she moaned. There would be time for slow and gentle later. Right now she needed him, was almost desperate to feel him inside her. "Please." 

 

The sound of her begging was almost enough to undo him, and he sheathed himself in her without further delay. She screamed and arched herself into him, rising to meet his thrusts. He almost came when she raked her nails down his back, breaking the skin. Finally, he felt her start to go over the edge, and buried his fangs in her neck with his release. 

 

Willow screamed aloud with pleasure. Just as she had started to come, he had bitten her and she felt her world spinning away as the climax washed through her. His power raced along her skin as she came back down from her high and, suddenly, a feeling unlike anything she had experienced before filled her. It was as if Damian were a part of her, and she a part of him. For a moment, she experienced an odd sensation of duality as she was both feeding and being fed upon, then came back to herself. 

 

Abruptly, he withdrew, and looked at her with a mixture of horror and awe. "D-Damian?" she asked shakily. "What just happened?" 

 

"Willow ... how could ... it cannot ..." He just sat looking dumbfounded for the longest time. Slowly, he seemed to realize what had occurred, and he looked at her sorrowfully. She would hate him now. Just when he thought he had found someone who could understand him. "Willow, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." 

"Forgive you for what? What happened?" Recalling everything Angel had told her about these vampires, she was afraid she already knew. 

 

"Willow, I gave you the first mark," he said, still a healthy amount of astonishment in his voice. "But I'm not ... I wasn't a master vampire." He looked up at her. "Your blood must have strengthened me ..." 

 

When Willow finally realized that she was his human servant, tears streamed down her face. Damian felt like his heart was being torn into pieces as he felt her sadness through the mark they shared. "I'm so sorry, Damian," she whispered. 

"Gods, Willow, I didn't know, I ..." It took him a moment to realize what she had said. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He looked at her and blinked. 

 

"Now you're stuck with me and you're like this master vampire and the last thing you want is to have me around for eternity and you probably don't even like me and I love you and oh, goddess, I can't believe I just said that-" 

 

He cut off her steady stream of babbling with a fierce kiss, and gathered her to him. "I don't understand this either," he said. "And I can't explain what I feel for you. But I'm glad it's you. If there's anyone I want with me, it's you. Please believe me, I had no idea what would happen." 

 

"What happens now?" she asked in a small voice. "We can't undo this, can we?" 

 

Damian shook his head solemnly. "There's no way to reverse it. It would be better if we finished it, and I gave you the other three marks, but that is your choice." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"It weakens both of us until the bond is complete. Then we are both stronger. But I won't force anything on you. And I'll never try to control you." He laughed wryly. "I doubt I could." 

 

Willow closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She knew he was telling the truth; she would have been able to sense if he were lying to her. Angel was going to kill her. With a sigh, she looked up at him again. "Finish it," she said simply. 

 

"Willow ... are you sure?" he asked. 

 

"Look, there's no way to take it back, and I don't want you to be at less than your best when you break the news to Jean-Claude. Just ... just do it." 

 

Solemnly, he nodded, and proceeded to give her the other three marks, his instinct guiding him through the ancient ritual. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Willow knew the moment she awoke that night that something was wrong. She reached out through the marks and felt Damian, who was in a meeting with Jean-Claude and Asher. Silently, she told him that she was on her way. When she reached the office, she knocked and entered without waiting for permission. It might not have been the most polite thing to do, but Damian needed her support, and she was going to give it to him. 

 

"Good evening, Willow," the master said silkily. "I assume you have an understanding of what we have been discussing?" 

 

Willow nodded. Damian had filled her in on what had happened through the marks. Jean-Claude had demanded to know what had happened, and he had recounted the events of the previous evening. Apparently, their situation was unheard of. As was Damian's strength for a vampire who had only just become a master. He was gaining his powers at an extraordinary rate. 

 

"Surely you can understand my concern?" he continued, a slight edge to his voice. 

 

"You want us to leave," she replied. "There are already two master vampires in St. Louis, and you don't want there to be a third." 

 

"Damian is quite powerful due to your magick, chérie. Such a threat to my authority ..." He left unspoken that any other master would have simply eliminated the threat. Jean-Claude simply exercised more diplomacy than most. 

"I see," was all she said. Her mind was racing, and she felt Damian's amusement at the how quickly her thoughts changed direction. "And the alliance between you and Angelus? Does it still hold?" 

 

Jean-Claude was thoughtful. She had lived up to her end of the bargain, and he did not believe she had known Damian would gain so much by feeding from her. "First, I must insist that the both of you leave this city as soon as arrangements can be made." 

 

Damian, who had been unusually quiet during the conversation, spoke up. "I will see to it that we are gone as quickly as possible, Jean-Claude. Do not allow that to weigh upon your decision to form an alliance. It is, after all, the very reason that this came to pass." 

 

The master nodded. "Very well, then. I see no reason not to hold to our agreement. You may tell Angelus that he can count on my support concerning the Council." 

 

"You have my thanks and that of the Master of Los Angeles," she said, then excused herself. Damian followed, but they did not speak until they reached his room. She noticed his frown, and could feel that he was worried about where they could go. 

 

"Angel," she said suddenly, and he just looked at her quizzically. "We can go back to L.A. I know Angel wouldn't turn us away." 

 

"How can you be so sure of this?" 

 

"We've been friends for a long time. And he does owe me his soul," she said with a small laugh. "That is, if you would not mind living in another master's city," she added. 

 

"That is nothing new to me, Willow. And as of yet, I have no desire for my own city. Should you not at least call him, though?" he asked. 

 

"Later," she said, with a sudden smile. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she just grinned, then slowly began to undress. 

 

Damian smiled. "Later." Then he was making love to her and, just for a little while, all their worries and cares were worlds away. 

 

Fin


End file.
